nggak cuman wangi, juga bisa ngomong
by otps-daughter
Summary: Permen yang katanya nggak cuman wangi tapi juga bisa ngomong ini yang akhirnya membuat anak lelaki tuan Zhang bersemu-semu di kursinya. "Yixing, me too." / "Eh?" / school!au; Sulay;


.

* * *

 _disclaimer: characters aren't mine_

warning: school!au, alay, pendek, selipan bahasa non-baku, de el el

* * *

.

 _ **nggak cuma wangi, juga bisa ngomong**_

.

.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, dan pak guru Kangin—guru _killer_ mata pelajar Fisika—tak kunjung juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Dia bukannya sedih atau bagaimana.

Tolong _deh._

Pelajaran fisika yang kosong adalah berkah tersendiri bagi Yixing. Tidak bersua dengan 'menghitung kelajuan buah kelapa ketika menyentuh tanah setelah terlepas dari tangkainya selama tiga detik' adalah sebuah nikmat Tuhan.

Ricuh.

Itulah definisi keadaan ruang kelas saat ini. Momen jam kosong ini tentunya dimanfaatkan dengan ' _baik'_ oleh para penghuni kelas.

Jeritan liar bocah-bocah kelebihan hormon bersahut-sahutan, beberapa ada yang nekat keluar kelas dan pergi ke kantin, sebagian memilih bergerumul di sudut ruang, dan sisanya memilih memusatkan pandangan ke layar laptop, memanfaatkan waktu dengan menonton video musik, film, atau menunggu _download_ -an-mumpung wifi sekolah sedang kencang-kencangnya.

Yixing tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori yang ia sebutkan di atas. Dia lebih memilih bersandar di kursinya, kaki disilangkan dengan kedua mata beredar mengarungi kelas, memperhatikan teman-temannya dalam diam. Tak lama tangannya merambat untuk merogoh saku kemeja, mengambil sebuah permen yang bungkusnya berwarna merah. Bungkusnya dia robek, dan dilahaplah benda bulat bening berwarna kemerahan itu. Rasa manis dan mint langsung bercampur jadi satu di papila.

Tubuhnya agak ia condongkan ke depan, kepalanya tertoleh dan ia sengaja tumpukan sikunya di meja kayu, posisi menyangga dagu. Netranya langsung disambut oleh pemandangan punggung tegas yang rasanya terlalu familiar di mata. Punggung milik Kim Junmyeon. Salah satu teman kelasnya yang sedap dipandang mata, dengan garis wajahnya yang lembut, tatapan matanya yang hangat, dan seulas killer smile yang sering menggores bibir.

Yixing mendesahkan nafas panjang. Betapa beruntungnya siapapun yang berhasil menawan hati seorang Kim Junmyeon. Berharapnya sih dia, tapi apakah mungkin? Jika dianalogikan, Junmyeon itu seperti bulan di angkasa luas. Terlalu i _mpossible_ untuk diraih dalam cengkraman. Angan hanyalah angan.

Ia sudah bahagia walau ia hanya bisa sekedar menatap punggungnya-eum, baiklah. Mungkin ia juga sedikit errr... membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bersandar disana. _Pasti nyaman—_

Junmyeon berbalik badan, kini menjadi menghadapnya, membuat Yixing hampir tersedak permen karena kaget.

"Xing," panggilnya

"E-eh iya?"

"Agak ngantuk nih aku," tutur Junmyeon, alisnya terangkat satu, "Ada permen, _nggak_? Kamu kan biasanya bawa,"

Memang. Yixing itu dikenal sebagai bandar permen di kelas. Pemuda itu selalu membawa, setidaknya satu _pack_ permen di tasnya. Dia ini memang tipe orang yang 'mulutnya' tidak bisa diam, selalu punya curi-curi kesempatan ngemutin cemilan saat pelajaran—permen adalah yang paling mudah karena tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara. Teman-temannya juga sering memaanfaatkannya, begitu ada yang mengantuk, mereka pasti langsung menghampiri Yixing dan meminta sebungkus permen untuk membuat mereka tetap terjaga.

"Ah iya. Aku bawa nih," Yixing melemparkan sebungkus permen yang dijumputnya dari saku pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memberinya senyum kecil, " _Trims_ ya," ia menangkap tangkas, pandanganya tertuju pada bungkus permen di telapak tangannya untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang tengah lelaki itu pikirkan. Apa yang begitu menarik dari sebungkus permen sih?

Ia melihat Junmyeon yang akhirnya menyobek pembungkusnya, menaruh benda bulat itu ke dalam mulut, dan kembali meletakan bungkus plastiknya di meja Yixing.

Junmyeon membuka mulut.

"Yixing,"

"Hm?"

" _Me too_ ,"

"E-eh?"

Yixing memiringkan kepala, kedua mata mengerjap karena bingung harus membalas apa. Kenapa tiba-tiba Junmyeon berkata 'Me too?'

Apanya?

Perasaan... dia kan tidak bilang apa-apa.

Belum sempat dia meminta klarifikasi apapun, Junmyeon sudah keburu berbalik karena Pak Guru Kangin ternyata sudah datang, membuat kelas yang semula gaduh luar biasa itu berangsur-angsur mereduksi kebisingan.

Yixing membetulkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih condong ke depan. Ingjn sekali ia bertanya pada lelaki itu. Sungguh ia masih penasaran dengan kata-kata ambigu Junmyeon. _Aneh sekali._

Ia menunduk ke mejanya, membiarkan irisnya tak sengaja bertumpuk pada bagian belakang bungkus permen yang diletakan Junmyeon di meja kayunya. Tertulis jelas disana, dengan _font_ berwarna putih terang—

.

I love you.

.

Sebentar.

Jadi maksudnya Junmyeon bilang " _Me too"_ itu berarti dia juga **—EH?!**

Yixing bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah padam saat realisasi perlahan mendatangi.

Dia tidak ada maksud apapun kok. Ia memberikan permen bertuliskan _I love you_ itu karena asal ambil saja bukan ingin menyatakan cinta atau modus sekalipun. _Sumpah!_

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau mengutuk pabrik permen ini karena membuat bungkus dengan tulisan-tulisan memalukan nan alay seperti ini.

Tapi yang terpenting kan—

.

"OH MY GOD! JUNMYEON SUKA AKUUUUUU!"

"ZHANG YIXIIIIIING! INI DI KELAS BUKAN DI LAPANGAAAN!"

.

 **-fin-**

* * *

Jangan bosen sama saya yang lagi ngespam ff Sulay ya :") walau gaje gaje, saya harap temanteman bisa terhibur. Daripada malam minggu jadi jomblo merana kan yak? /dyarrr

Reviewnya boleh :3

Makasih


End file.
